Breakdown
by SantiStephanie
Summary: Basically it's based after MAX. I don't really know how to explain it. But it's pretty great...I think. R&R. That basically deems if I'll continue.


Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, JP : I do however own the plot and any O/Cs you may see.

Setting: After MAX.

Chapter 1:

Things have been fairly calm here lately. Calm being we're now just flying around to different locations out of habit instead of actually having to change position. I always wondered, do flying-mutant-bird-children show up on GPS? 'Cause it seems like we do from time-to-time.

At the moment, we were flying over some pretty flat, dry land. I'm guessing we were in Arizona. Hopefully we were anyway. Total was planning on marrying Akila at the Grand Canyon, where we would be meeting my mom, Ella, and Jeb. And some other (good) scientists my mom, Dr. Martinez, invited.

I looked back at my flock, again, mainly out of habit. We were in a formation that was shaped like an upside down V. Fang was flanking my right side and Iggy was on my left. Fang was somewhere between five and eight feet closer to me. Then behind Fang was Nudge, behind Ig was Gazzy, and behind Nudge was Angel and Total.

So far the flight to the Grand Canyon had been pretty quiet. Nudge, Angel, and Total talked excitedly about the wedding and Iggy and Gazzy talked about bombs. If you hadn't noticed yet, Fang and I were the only ones _not_ talking.

Quick recap of what's happened between Fang and me recently:

1) Fang and I have started to actually show that we like each other.

2) We kissed in front of people (once in front of strangers, and again in front of people we knew).

3) We went on a date (that so rudely got interrupted by M-Geeks).

4) We've made out _a lot._

And I'll stop the list there. Now I will take the time to tell you that, if you have not read the most recent publication of the Maximum Ride series your best interest would more than likely be to quit reading right here before the books get ruined completely for you.

Now, back to the present. I had a feeling we were almost at our destination. I was more or less hoping we were because I for once, was sick of flying. I needed to take a break.

"Yo." Hmm, I wonder who that was. Fang was flying beside me now. One thing I hate about things between us, is he knows my every weakness, and he always has. It makes winning fights against him very hard, and it can get on a girl's nerves.

"Hey. What brings you so close to the front?" Yay for paranoia!

"You were acting kind of weird. Thought I'd check on you." Who knew that Fang cared so much? I did, I did!

"I'm fine…or I will be as soon as we land. I need to take a break from flying." You know what else I hate? How Fang can somehow get me to spill my guts, about _anything._

"Are you sure you can make it? We have to fly quite a bit more until we get there." Oh great, now I'm stuck in the air for another…I don't know how long, but I'm sick of not being on the ground. Maybe we could take a break?

"Will it make us late if we take a break?"

"Not that late. Besides, they can't start the wedding without the groom, flower girl, and maid of honor." That's all Fang said about the matter, because he then went back to his position to the right of me.

"Okay, guys, we're landing in five to take a quick break, then we'll start again!" The exclamation point is only there because I had to yell it to make sure everyone heard, I wasn't that excited about landing.

Everything in Arizona looked the same, so I didn't pay that much attention to where we were landing. And just to prove everything looks the same in this desert, I'll describe it to you. The dirt was reddish colored, it was all flat, meaning you could see for miles on end, the only vegetation was the rare cactus here and there, nothing you could eat, nothing you could drink. I wonder if that means were close?

"Does anyone know how close we are to the Grand Canyon? 'Cause I would like to know." Everyone just looked at me, like of all people I should know if we were close or not. "What?"

"Can't you tell if we're getting close?" Fang seemed concerned.

"No, I can't."

"Well, you should, I can kind of sense that we're getting closer, but I can't tell _how_ close we are." What's happening to me? Is something wrong?


End file.
